Rin's Babysitter
by Kagome's Twin
Summary: Sesshomaru decides to leave to talk to Naraku and can't risk Rin's life by bringing her along. So guess who he decides to kidnap to watch her? InuKag
1. Default Chapter

(A/N: This is my third story and of course it will have romance in it and a lil bit of everything else. Like I say before every story I write 'I hope you like it!')  
  
FYI: I never got to see any new episodes of Inuyasha. The last one I heard the previews for was 'Father's Mortal Enemy, Ryuukotsusei' so I'm making this up of what would happen before that episode. You get it, right? Ok then, here it is!  
  
Chapter 1: Who? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshomaru sits on a chair in his study in his palace in the Western Lands (A/N: correct me if its not right) and thinks about Ryuukotsusei and whether or not Inuyasha could defeat him, but that's not all he's thinking about. He plans to speak with Naraku about some disagreements they have had. That also brings to the subject another matter of...Rin. He needs someone to watch her while he is away. He can't risk taking her with him because at the risk of being kidnapped.  
  
Jaken comes enters and says "I don't see why we can't just kill her and then we wouldn't have anything to worry about." He then thinks about what he just said and then realizes what the consequences of what happens next.  
  
*Whack!!*  
  
Jaken flies back and his head is slammed hard into the wall. "Oww! For- forgive me my lord! I should have known better!"  
  
Sesshomaru growls at him. 'I can't have Jaken watch her for the fact that I can't trust him and that he won't have much control.' He thought.  
  
"Might I make a suggestion my lord?"  
  
"If it has nothing to do with getting rid of the girl then you may speak."  
  
"Uhh, my lord, Rin could take orders from another human, I presume."  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"You could get a human woman to look after her. From my observation, Inuyasha's human wench is one to keep in mind because of how I have seen her handle and care for the small fox demon."  
  
"I congratulate you on your mind finally working for once, but can she be trusted?"  
  
"Hai, my lord. Yes indeed!"  
  
Sesshomaru starts to head off, but then Jaken speaks up.  
  
"But my lord! What about Inuyasha? How do you think he will react to this?"  
  
"He doesn't have to know."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Sesshomaru starts to walk away again.  
  
"My lord! Wait for me!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha and the gang are on their search for the jewel shards when they decided to stop rest for the night. Everyone is asleep, and Inuyasha was going to keep watch for the night, but sleep took its toll on him.  
  
Kagome wakes up in the middle of the night. 'My mouth feels so dry' she thought, then she headed to a near by lake to get a drink. After she finishes, she starts to go back to the campsite, then she feels something hard hit her head. She blacked out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In her room, Rin is playing with some toys Jaken had stolen from the village people. Sesshomaru enters and kneels down to Rin's height. Rin stops playing with her toys and turns to Sesshomaru. "Would you like to speak with me about something, my lord?"  
  
"Yes. Rin, I shall be gone for two days and I cannot risk your life by bringing you along this time. You understand?"  
  
"I understand. I will be fine with Jaken here."  
  
"Rin, I have to take Jaken with me. You will have someone else looking after you."  
  
"May I ask who will be looking after me?"  
  
Sesshomaru looks to the door and says "Jaken, you may now send the girl in"  
  
"Hai, my lord!" Jaken says as his two-headed staff pushes Kagome in the room.  
  
"Rin, Lady-? Kagome is it?" he turns to ask her.  
  
Kagome had an angry look on her face and chose not to answer Sesshomaru's question, and kept silent.  
  
"Anyway, she shall look after you for the next two days. I trust that you will not give her any trouble while she is here?"  
  
"No, Lord Sesshomaru, I will be good." Said Rin with a smile on her face.  
  
"Good" he then turns back to Kagome "Your room is down the hall to the right. I am trusting that you will take care of her. If you choose not to, you will die." He said very calmly. Then just as he goes to leave, Kagome yells to him "After this, you will let me leave right?"  
  
"It depends."  
  
"Depends on what?!! That doesn't answer anything!!"  
  
He left.  
  
Kagome starts running after him even though he is long gone "Hey!! You never answered my question!!" she starts to growl. She remembers the little girl that she was left with. 'I wonder what time it is.' She thought, then pulls up her sleeve and takes a look at her watch which said 11:57. 'Its really late. Shouldn't that girl should be in bed by now?' she then goes back to Rin's room to find her fast asleep on the floor.  
  
Kagome picks her up and lays her in the nearby bed and tucks her in. 'Maybe this won't be so bad after all.' She thought 'Wait a second! No one knows I'm here! After the two days are up, then how will I get back?!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Inuyasha is the first to awaken and realize that something is wrong. "Where's Kagome?!" he yelled loud enough to wake the others.  
  
"What did you do now?" Shippo asked.  
  
"What? I didn't do anything!"  
  
"She probably went back home" Miroku said with a big yawn.  
  
"But she always tells us before she leaves" Sango said.  
  
"So something could have happened to her?" Shippo said in a scared tone.  
  
"Her scent is mostly faded, that means she hasn't been here since last night."  
  
"So that means you can still find her, right?" asked Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha replied with saying "I'll try" then started to run off on the trail to Kagome. 'I still got her scent good, but there's another with it. Wait! I know that youkai smell!' Inuyasha is now filled with rage when he figures out who that certain youkai is. "Sesshomaru!" He says in an angry growl.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N: So, how was it? Was it too short? Tell me! Review!) 


	2. Why?

(A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Now here's the next chapter!)  
  
Chapter 2: Why? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day, Kagome is still sound asleep in her guest bed. (A/N: Two hours before inu and the gang wakes up so its very early.)That is, until she is woken up by the sudden shaking of the bed.  
  
"Wake up! Wake up!" Rin said in a cheery morning voice.  
  
'No wonder Sesshomaru is so grumpy all the time. He never gets enough sleep!' Kagome thought. "What time is it?"  
  
"The sun is still making its time to come up, so it's still early."  
  
Kagome made an agitated groan and took the covers and threw them over her head. "Just one more hour please!"  
  
*A couple minutes later*  
  
"Wake up! Lady please! Wake uuup!!"  
  
"Rin, that wasn't even a half hour. Can't you wait like I asked?"  
  
"I don't know what an hour is."  
  
Kagome gave another groan. "Ok, ok, you win! I'll be down in a little bit."  
  
"Yippy!!" she yelled as she skipped out of the room.  
  
Kagome finally got herself out of bed and headed to the closet in her "temporary" room. 'I know he won't have anything, but it's a habit.' When she opened the doors to the closet, it revealed a long line of dresses and kimonos. All of which were individually made of different colors and designs. 'Oh! There all so beautiful! Sesshomaru shouldn't mind that I use one. I am a guest after all!' she smirked.  
  
~*~*~*~*30 minutes later~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lady! Are you done yet?!" Rin yelled from down stairs. "Lady?!"  
  
"Rin, please call me Kagome." She said as she made her way down stairs.  
  
Rin then noticed how beautiful Kagome's kimono was. With the baby blue material and the blooming rose designs that filled it all up. "Wow." She said in awe. "You look really pretty!"  
  
"Thank you, Rin." Kagome gave her a bright smile. "Are you hungry?"  
  
Rin gave an excited nod and she took hold of Kagome's hand and led her to the kitchen. There were of course, no refrigerators, no stoves, no microwaves, just a lot of pantries. Those of which were filled with fresh fruits and vegetables. Kagome had a peach while Rin had an apple.  
  
After they finished "So what would you like to do now?" Kagome asked.  
  
Rin thought for a second "I know!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was at this moment that Inuyasha made his way to his brother's palace. 'I swear I'll kill him if he even laid a finger on her!' his anger grew more intense as he got closer and closer. When he was finally there, he noticed that it seemed so. . .empty. No one was guarding it because Sesshomaru believed he could guard it himself.  
  
Inuyasha then jumped on to the near balcony of the palace to make his way in. 'Yea, she's here. Her scent is all around this room.' His ears perked up to the sound of screaming that he heard "Kagome!"  
  
Fast as the lightning, he stormed out of the room and followed the sound and slammed open the doors to the room where the noises were coming from. "Sessho-! . . .?"  
  
He was very bewildered about the scene before him. Kagome was in a tickle fight with a little girl who was the one that was winning at the moment, having Kagome pinned to the floor tickling her armpits.  
  
"Oh, hi Inuyasha!"  
  
"Uhh Kagome, what's going on?! I was worried that Sesshomaru was torturing you and here I find this!! WHAT'S GOING ON?!?!!"  
  
"Jeez Inuyasha! Calm down! You don't have to yell because I can hear you just fine!" she says as she picks up Rin off her stomach and on to the floor.  
  
"Well explain to me what's going on!"  
  
Rin then spoke up "Lady Kagome is looking after me while Lord Sesshomaru is gone."  
  
"And just who might you be?" Inuyasha asked Rin in a harsh tone.  
  
"I'm Rin!" she said happily.  
  
"Inuyasha, let me explain. . . "  
  
~*~*~*~*~5 minutes later~*~*~*~*~  
  
". . .so he said he'd be back in a couple of days and I can't just leave her here by herself. And he did say that he would let me go if she was well taken care of."  
  
"Well I guess we have no choice, but to stay here until he gets back." He starts to walk away. "I'll go tell the others you're ok."  
  
"You're leaving?"  
  
"I'll be back." He said as he walked out of the room.  
  
"He looks a lot like Lord Sesshomaru. Are they related?"  
  
"Yea, unfortunately."  
  
Rin gives her a confused look to the last word that was said.  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha finally shows up at the campsite and goes to inform the others of the situation that Kagome was in.  
  
"Why didn't' Kagome come back with you? Where is she!?"  
  
"She's at Sesshomaru's place and-"  
  
"Sesshomaru!!!" Sango, Miroku, and Shippo shot at him.  
  
"Its not what you-"Inuyasha tried to explain, but was cut off again.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you nuts?!" Miroku started.  
  
"Yea, think of what he could be doing to her at this very moment!" said Sango.  
  
Shippo then had to say something too "You really are stupid, aren't you!?!!"  
  
"SHUT-UP!!!!!" screamed Inuyasha.  
  
There was finally silence so that Inuyasha would finally get to explain.  
  
"Look," he started off "first of all, Sesshomaru isn't even there."  
  
"So why didn't you bring her back then?" asked Sango.  
  
"She is stuck. . . .uhh. . . . .well. . . .babysitting." he said in a low tone.  
  
"Who?" they all asked.  
  
"A little human girl named Rin."  
  
"Who does she belong to?"  
  
"Believe it or not, Sesshomaru."  
  
They all had the same shocked look on each other's faces. Their jaws were dropped and their eyes were so wide open that it could've given room for their eyes to fall right out of their sockets. (A/N: I'm exaggerating!)  
  
'I had a hard time believing it myself, still am.' Inuyasha then remembered that he had to get back to the palace. "I've got to go, I told Kagome I'd be right back."  
  
"How long does she have to babysit?" asked Miroku.  
  
"In a couple of days" Inuyasha replied and with that, he quickly started to head back to Kagome.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N: Like it? I sort of got writer's block so I had to end it here. I'll have more in the next chapter, promise! All that's left for you to do is review. So, Review!) 


	3. How?

(A/N: Ok, I know that I put this in the romance genre and there hasn't been much, but in the later chapters, I assure you that there will be soon. And its not with Sess&Kagome, its with Inu&Kagome. Just so you know. Well, here's the next chapter!)  
  
Chapter 3: How? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome and Rin are outside in the backyard of the palace. The backyard is just a big garden full of flowers that looked like they could live forever from their beauty, and right beside that was a large pond. Kagome is sitting on a bench that was in the middle of the garden. Then Rin comes running to Kagome with something in her hands.  
  
"I picked these for you." Rin said as she gave Kagome a large amount of violets, lilies, and tulips.  
  
"Oh! Thank you, Rin, but I don't think Sesshomaru will be to happy that you picked his flowers."  
  
"No he won't. There's plenty!"  
  
"Okay, if you say so." She then starts to smell the flowers that lay in her lap.  
  
"Lady Kagome"  
  
"Yes, Rin"  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru played this game with me. Do you want to play it?"  
  
"Uhh, sure. What is it?"  
  
"It's a game called 'bird'."  
  
"I never heard of it. How do you play?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha is making his way back to the palace. 'I don't trust Sesshomaru at all! That's why I've got to stay with Kagome and make sure that damn bastard won't try anything when he gets back.' The thoughts of his brother always angered him. So he tried to think of something else that would get his mind off that subject. 'Plus, this will be a good opportunity to spend some time with Kagome.' That caused him to relax a little and put a warm smile upon his face.  
  
When he got back to the palace, he noticed that they weren't inside 'Dammit! Can't they stay in just one spot?' then he heard some laughter coming from the outside.  
  
He then entered the garden where he found Kagome with Rin in her arms and spinning around. They both looked so. . happy. They were both laughing and having so much fun from what he saw. That's when Rin noticed him.  
  
"You want to play?" she asked.  
  
Kagome then noticed him too and stopped spinning and put Rin down.  
  
"I don't know, I haven't played 'bird' in years." He replied.  
  
"Please? Master Inuyasha, please?" she said as she started to tug on his hanori (A/N: Is that how you spell it?)  
  
"C'mon Inuyasha, it won't kill you." Said Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha felt so defeated. When he looked down at the small child with pleading eyes, he had to give in. He sighed and then said "Ok, you win."  
  
"Yay!" Rin replied with happiness.  
  
"Ok, so do you want to spin like a top, like you and Kagome were doing or actually fly like a bird?"  
  
"A bird, bird!!"  
  
"Alright then." He says as he picks Rin up.  
  
"Ok, are you ready?"  
  
"Yes!" she says happily.  
  
"Ok, here you. . go!" Inuyasha then throws her up in the air. She reaches to about five feet high into the sky and all she could do was happily giggle.  
  
While Kagome, on the other hand, noticed how good Inuyasha is with children. He didn't act this way with Shippo. Maybe it was because they were always too focused on their mission or he didn't want anyone to see through his hard exterior. 'He would make a great daddy' she thought with a smile.  
  
Inuyasha saw her smile over there, she stopped throwing Rin in the air. Then an idea popped into his head. "Hey Kagome!"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Would you like to play?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"If you're up to something then I-"  
  
"Just come here!"  
  
She sighed and answered with an "Ok" she then made her way to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku and Sango are in the forest just sitting against some trees, facing each other and being completely bored. While Shippo was playing tag with Kiara. Miroku decided to break the silence between them.  
  
"So what do you want to do?"  
  
Sango just stared at him for a second "I don't know. What do you wanna do?"  
  
"Well I don't know, what do you wanna do?"  
  
"I don't know. What do you wanna do?"  
  
~*~*~*~15 minutes later~*~*~*~  
  
"I don't know, what do you want to do?"  
  
"Well I don't know what do you want to-"Miroku was then cut off by Shippo.  
  
"Would you guys just shut-up already?!!! Jeez! You're driving me nuts with that!! Just hurry up find something to do already!!"  
  
"Well, what do you suppose we should do, Shippo?" asked Sango. "We can't look for shards with out Kagome, and Inuyasha would be furious if we fought demons without him."  
  
"Well you guys could play with me and Kiara, go swimming, climb trees, look for food-"he stopped talking when he heard his stomach growling. "Why don't you guys go find some food, I'm getting kinda hungry and it's almost time for supper anyway."  
  
"Ok, c'mon Miroku."  
  
Miroku went to follow Sango.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you planning on doing?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha picked her up. She knew they weren't playing 'bird' anymore. "Inuyasha?"  
  
He just gave her a smirk. That made Kagome started to worry a little.  
  
"Inuyasha, Ifyou'replanningondoinganythingthenyoushouldknowthatthisisaverygoodkimonoand Sesshomaruwon'tbehappyifIruinitsopleasedon'tdoanythingthatwouldruinit. Please?"  
  
"Kagome, the only thing that I could understand that came out of you're mouth was 'Inuyasha' and 'please'. So are you asking me to please do something?" he smirked.  
  
'I know that smirk' she thought "What are you going to do?"  
  
Before she realized it, he dropped her into the pond.  
  
"INUYASHA!!" she screamed.  
  
Inuyasha just laughed at her state of wetness. 'She never saw it coming!' he thought while he was still laughing like crazy. He took another look at her and noticed how she just sat in the shallow water of the pond with her arms crossed around her chest and a pouting look on her face 'She looks so cute when she pouts like that. Wait! What am I thinking?' his face then turned a little pink.  
  
"Great idea! Lets go swimming!" said Rin as she ran toward the pond.  
  
"Wait! Rin, no!" yelled Kagome, but she didn't listen. Rin jumped in, right on Kagome. This caused him to laugh even harder.  
  
Inuyasha's conscience took hold of him, so he decided to give Kagome a break. He held out his hand for her, but she didn't know whether or not to take it and she gave him a what-are-you-up-to look.  
  
"C'mon *chuckle* take my hand" he said and he started to notice the look she was giving him. Inuyasha sighed "I promise, I won't try anything."  
  
Kagome gave him her hand and he pulled her up, but she lost her balance and fell on top of him. "Sorry" she said into his haori (A/N: Is that how it's spelled?)  
  
"Achoo!!" both looked over to Rin who just sneezed. "Lady Kagome? Can I go inside now? I'm cold."  
  
Kagome got herself off Inuyasha and went over to Rin. "Yea, lets go." She looked back at Inuyasha. "We've got to change. We won't take to long."  
  
"Ok" he said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome and Rin went up to Rin's room to change her wet clothes. When Kagome got to Rin's dresser, she found that there were almost as many outfits in there than in her own. She soon found one that she thought would look adorable on her. Rin went to try on the one she had picked out for her.  
  
"Ta da!" Rin said as she jumped out of her bathroom wearing the purple kimono with golden swirls. "Lady Kagome, do you like it?"  
  
"Yes Rin, it looks very pretty on you!" Kagome replied "Ok, now I have to get something to wear."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha took his time looking at his brother's palace. 'It's still the same as I remember it.' he thought. 'The sun is setting, what's taking them?' he then heard footsteps coming down the stairway. It was Rin.  
  
"Where's Kagome?"  
  
"She's still getting the dress on. She told me to come down here and wait with you."  
  
"Well it shouldn't take her this long!"  
  
"There are a lot of buttons on the back of it, that must be why."  
  
"Oh. She could have picked a different one if it was going to take this long!"  
  
"I couldn't talk her out of it."  
  
"Oh." He sighed and then sat on one of the porcelain chairs.  
  
It was silent for a second then Rin asked "Are you and Lady Kagome married?"  
  
"What?!" Inuyasha now had a shocked look on his face.  
  
"You seem like it, so aren't you?"  
  
"N-no, of course not!!"  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
"Are you in love with her?"  
  
"Will you stop asking annoying questions?!"  
  
"Ok. . . . but are you?"  
  
"Shut-up!!" he yelled in a harsh tone of voice.  
  
This cause Rin to cry. Inuyasha was so used to using that tone with Shippo. Rin wasn't used to it.  
  
"D-don't cry, don't cry. Please don't cry!" after his pleading she still wouldn't stop. "Please, kid? I'll do anything."  
  
"Anything?" Rin asked.  
  
"Yea, you name it."  
  
"Ok, *sniff*. Do you *sniff* love Lady Kagome?"  
  
"I. . .uhh. . .Could you ask anything else?!"  
  
"I'll stop crying *sniff* if you answer my question."  
  
'Oh she's good.' He thought. "You promise you'll stop crying?"  
  
Rin nodded her head.  
  
"*sigh* Ok, I don't know."  
  
"That isn't an answer!"  
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
"No it isn't!"  
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
"No it isn't!"  
  
"Would you guys stop it!" yelled Kagome. The two were so busy arguing that they didn't notice Kagome come down stairs. She was wearing long white dress that was sleeveless with a vine design on it that went all over the dress. (A/N: It looks like the vines are tying around the dress. You know what I mean, right?) Inuyasha just looked at her in awe 'she looks so beautiful'  
  
"What were you fighting about anyway?" asked Kagome.  
  
"It was nothing! I already found my answer!" Rin said smiling at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha blushed a bright red and tried to cover his face.  
  
"Inuyasha, what is she talking about?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I-I don't know" he answered shyly.  
  
Kagome then looks at him very confused.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a couple of hours, Sango and Miroku finally found and killed their rabbit dinner. As they were headed back Sango just figured something out.  
  
"You didn't try to grope me!" Sango said in an astonished voice.  
  
"Why are you so surprised by this? Sango, you know I can be a decent guy." Said Miroku.  
  
"When you feel like it." She mumbled  
  
"Why do you always judge me by my bad side and not my good?"  
  
"You have a good side?"  
  
He sighed. "Forget it!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N: I know, it's a bad place to leave off. Anyways, thanks for reviewing! I'll try to update soon and I'll try to put some fluffs in the next chapter. By the way, Review!!) 


End file.
